


Thirty Seconds

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Argent comes to call, Dean can be an asshole, Established hunters, My name is Dan not Jeeves dammit, Yes we have a jackalope, dinnertime antics, established relationships - Freeform, fluffy fun, thirty seconds, wanna make a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: The Hales and the Winchesters come to Massachusetts to check on Jai and Gwen. A surprise guest is not unwelcome but brings out the competitive side of Dean, and it could be fun.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Gwen Bancroft, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Jai Lancing
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 2





	Thirty Seconds

Dinner time at the manor was always an event, but today was special. Today brought together both monster and hunter at the same table and from Jai and Gwen’s point of view, there couldn’t be a better thing to see in the world.

Unless, in one of their opinions, someone was shirtless. 

Six of the eight chairs along the long dining room table were taken. Two by hunters, two by werewolves and the other two by the smiling residents of the house. It was weird to see how well they got along, the Winchester boys and the Hales, and it was oddly soothing for the two women, as they were usually surrounded by the craziness that was their lifestyle, to listen to the two sets of men talk between themselves.

Derek and Sam, both brainiacs and the two most likely to get into Gwen’s library, were sitting next to each other with Jai at the end discussing the mythology of werewolves and the difference between the Hale pack and every other one Sam had ever come up against. It was an ongoing conversation that had spanned the months since the two had met after Jai and Gwen’s trip to Beacon Hills. They were friendly, never a moment between them when the hunter had gone for his gun, or the wolf had bared his teeth and while Jai wished it were the same for Sam and Peter, she couldn’t be happier that  _ someone _ was getting along.

As for Peter, he had found common ground with Dean, who was still uppity about the whole fact that the girls had been sent out on the mission without backup and had come home with two new “friends,” even if Cas vouched for them and their protective nature towards the girls. As it stood right then, Peter was annoying the hell out of the hunter, asking questions about cars that Dean felt he had no choice to answer because Peter had poor taste in vehicles… in Dean’s opinion. So there they were, going over the specs of motors and the fact that Dean could work on his own while Peter preferred to keep his hands clean and send it to a mechanic. It didn’t help that Peter’s Jag was fuckery waiting to happen, but Dean wasn’t convincing him to get rid of the damn thing, no matter how much he and Gwen tried.

The two girls were in heaven, sitting across from each other as Jai rested her foot on the empty end chair, picking at the salad in front of her. They were waiting on the main course, a healthy helping of steak, potatoes, and some sort of green things that Jai was convinced were mini trees. No really, she knew what they were but to hell with actually being smart on a day when some of her favorite people graced the table. 

Gwen was quiet, sitting back listening to the conversations going on around her, and while she missed the angel, the addition of Derek to her own little pack was something she was grateful for, even if Jai gave her hell for collecting one more. Like she should talk, though the relationship between her and Peter was nowhere near that stage yet. 

It was then, as they all whispered quietly amongst themselves, keeping the conversations light as not to actually cause hell and havoc, and weapons securely locked in place, that the doorbell rang.

Jai looked up, questioningly, dropped the half eaten piece of cucumber on her plate and glanced at the boys, none of which bothered to stop talking. 

It rang again.

“Are you expecting a package?” She spoke softly, and watched as Gwen gave a slight shake of her head. “You closed the gates, right?”

“There aren’t any hunters in the area, so no one should be showing up wounded or otherwise.” Gwen slowly looked up at the doorway, with Jai following her eye line as it rang for the third time.

“Where’s Jeeves?” 

Gwen only shrugged and slowly rose, but Jai beat her to it, and booked it for the front door.

“What’s going on?” Sam questioned, catching the attention of the other three at the table as Derek slowly rose to his feet. 

“Just the doorbell,” Gwen put down her napkin when she heard Jai’s voice call out. The chairs scraping against the floor had her looking over at the protective glares of the four men in the room, two of them with bright blue eyes. “Calm down, no need to wolf out.”

“I know that voice,” Peter spoke up, moving towards the foyer with purpose, something that had his nephew quick to follow. 

Derek paused in the doorway, his eyes catching each one of the hunters. “Stay here. I swear, she won’t get hurt.”

“How come that doesn’t make me feel any better?” Dean grumbled as Derek disappeared after the older wolf. 

“Okay, what’s got Peter up in arms?” Sam questioned, moving closer to the end of the table nearest to the door. 

“Not sure what he heard, but if he knows the voice, it can’t be good,” Gwen took a breath, hearing the slide of a gun behind her as Dean prepared himself for what came next.

~~~~~

When Peter arrived, he nearly came skidding to a halt seeing Jai standing with the door wide open and her arms crossed but it was the scent of the new arrival who caught him. He knew that too, so why did it surprise him when he finally stepped up close behind her, to see Chris Argent standing there waiting to be invited in. 

Derek was next into the room, confusion on his face as he saw the way Peter reached out and placed his hands on the smaller hunters shoulders, backing her away, like Argent was some sort of threat. He smiled, shaking his head at the weird situation and moved up to be the diplomatic one.

“Argent,” he grinned, stepping in front of Jai so that Peter could move her back. The sound of the name apparently traveled far enough that he could hear a faint  _ “might as well let him in,” _ from the dining room as Gwen extended the invitation, even if it was only to the wolf’s ears. “Come on in.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” the hunter seemed more than a little confused as Peter and Jai complained quietly to each other over near the banister of the stairs, something about being an overprotective, lurky ass, but Derek was trying to ignore that. “I was in the area and thought I’d stop by.”

“We’re right here,” Jai smiled, shaking off Peter’s hand again, and the man behind her grumbled. It was like Dean 2.0 and it was driving her nuts. “Might as well make yourself at home, and have dinner. Gwen’s in the dining room.”

Derek led the way, with Jai closely behind whispering quietly to the hunter, as Peter followed, but as soon as they entered the room, all niceties stopped. Jai slipped over to her side of the table and tucked her way under Sam’s warm arm. Dean stepped up towards Gwen and nearly growled, which Peter found amusing, at the new arrival.

“Argent?” Gwen gave him a pleasant greeting, hugging him awkwardly as he approached with open arms, before turning towards the boys. “This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Boys, this is Chris Argent, he’s one of the hunters that helped work with us on the case in Beacon Hills.”

“Hey,” Sam offered a hand, which Argent shook with a smile, but Dean just looked him over. 

“Argent? Think I’ve heard of your family before, self-proclaimed werewolf hunters, right?” Dean took Argent’s extended hand and gave it a firm shake before Gwen put herself back between them and Peter yanked out the chair, loudly. 

“Used to be, we’ve found a better way, at least in Beacon Hills.”

“Dinner is served,” Dan walked in, followed by several of the waitstaff.

“Sweet timing, Jeeves,” Jai mocked, sitting down in her chair, “couldn’t answer the door, but bring on the food. Great way to pacify the natives, I commend you.”

“It’s Dan, miss.” He replied in a monotone voice, as if this were a usual occurrence and the two were just playing their parts, but they exchanged a friendly smile as Dan moved to set a plate at the head of the table between the girls for Chris. “We’ll have a plate brought out for our new guest.”

“Thank you, Dan,” Gwen smiled and turned, pushing Dean down into his seat. 

Peter had his napkin out, sipping on his wine, as Derek found his spot again and waited for Sam to sit before tapping him on the arm, their previous conversation continuing. Gwen gestured towards the chair, letting Chris sit down before she found her spot. Jai bounced in hers as she got comfortable and then accidentally kicked Sam in the shin when she moved to put her foot up on his support spindle, to which she quickly kissed his cheek and apologized.

The plates were all set out, Peter had tried to distract Dean but as much as they both wanted to get back into the conversation, there was no getting away from the fact that Argent was now sitting between their charges. 

It started off as something light, the girls and the new arrival catching up after nearly six months of little contact above any information, before Sam turned the conversation between him and Derek to the man. 

“Hey, Chris, question,” Sam cleared his throat as one of the waitstaff cleared his plate, “what kind of ammo did you use in those flash arrows? Derek was telling me about them but were they gunpowder or was it some sort of electrical system.”

“Flash arrows,” Dean scoffed under his breath, which had Peter smirking, knowing it was coming because that had been their relationship for the first few months. The older Hale just continued to eat quietly, enjoying the entertainment. “You’re a hunter, you don’t incapacitate, you just shoot them.”

“It wasn’t that easy,” Argent replied, still keeping a friendly tone in his voice.

“What about the wolfsbane thing?” Sam interrupted, his eyes locked on Dean’s, non-verbally telling him to shut up, but Dean grabbed the beer off the table and took a long pull from the bottle before flipping his brother off.

“Seriously?” Jai chuckled, looking up at Gwen, “might want to nip this in the bud before it grows into a weed there, G.”

“Nah, let him have it, might be fun.” Gwen picked at her steak quietly.

“As much fun as pissing into the wind,” Jai sat back in the chair, giving Sam a clear view of Argent, before she decided to join in. “The emitters you use, were they on the same level frequency as an actual dog whistle?”

“Please, don’t,” Peter finally chimed in, pointing his knife in Argent’s direction, “don’t give her any ammo that she can use when she gets in one of her  _ moods _ .”

“Actually, she’s become pretty tame lately,” Gwen shrugged and smiled up at her friend.

“Thank you, I’m still working on my anger.” 

“The emitters are actually a frequency used in most police cars, once they’re activated, it usually jams any transmissions, keeping the cops out of the line of fire,” Argent replied, crossing his arms on the table as he addressed Sam.

“Right, ‘cause we don’t need the cops up our ass,” Dean huffed out, rolling his eyes. “You think you’d be able to actually hunt without all your gadgets?”

“I’ve been hunting my whole life. The first thing we do to our trainees is tie them up and see how long it takes them to get out.” 

“Thirty seconds,” Dean popped a piece of broccoli in his mouth as he looked over the older man. 

“Really, sounds about right.”

“And the amount of testosterone in this room is making me want to actually go out and play with the Jackalope, not sure which one’s more dangerous, but hell, anything’s better than a Dean Winchester pissing match.” Jai quietly pushed her chair back before she stopped and stared. “Did I just see him put broccoli in his mouth?”

“Kinda weird, right?” Sam leaned over whispering in her ear. “I’m timing how long it takes him to notice.”

“Be nice,” Gwen snickered as she glanced down the table at Derek, who just smiled and shook his head.

“Is there dessert?” Peter piped up, eyes going over to the waiter in the corner of the room before he pointed to his wine glass for a refill.

“I’d love to test that time,” Dean leaned forward, grabbing the napkin as he suddenly became aware of the taste in his mouth. He turned towards Peter, who just rolled his eyes, and spit the stupid green stuff into the napkin before grabbing the beer to chug away the taste.

“Three minutes,” Sam smirked and Jai outright giggled, covering her mouth as she pressed her head against his arm, hiding the blush. 

“Gwen?” Argent questioned as Derek and her exchanged glances. 

“It’s not like we don’t have the money to replace the chairs,” Jai quickly added, because stuff like that was fun to watch. 

Gwen sighed, rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Not helping.”

“Am so,” she stuck out her tongue, “think about it, we’ll at least get thirty seconds of quiet.”

“True,” Gwen thought about it before she stood. “There are older chairs in the game room.”

“You have a game room?” Peter questioned, “how big is this house?”

“I haven’t shown you the bowling alley yet, have I?” Jai smirked, getting up from the table. She kissed Sam on the cheek, rounded the table and took Peter’s hand, yanking the fork from it. “Come on, before they spoil the fun.”

“Dark places with you?” his eyes held a twinkle of mischief, as he turned his sights to Sam, “should I be afraid?”

“Very,” the younger Winchester laughed as Jai pulled the werewolf from the room.

“Wait, did she say Jackalope?” Derek leaned into the group, but his eyes were on Sam.

“Yeah, he’s about a hundred and fifty pounds, and probably the size of a small horse.” 

“That’s terrifying,” Derek smiled and Sam got up from the table.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“Don’t eat him!” Gwen laughed as Derek kissed her on the forehead.

“I promise,” he whispered against her skin before disappearing out the door with Sam.

Gwen looked between the two men left in the room with her and sighed, pushing away from the table. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to kill Jai for leaving her, or scream at Derek for taking the easy way out, but there she was leading Dean and Argent to the basement game room.

Once in, Dean went right for the old chairs that surrounded the poker table and Argent studied the pictures on the walls as Gwen grabbed the ropes that were hanging around the room.

“Do I even want to know?” Argent asked, but all Gwen did was smile and shake her head, somethings were just meant to stay secret.

Dean put the chairs in the middle of the floor between the pool table and the dart board, giving them enough room in between so that they wouldn’t hit each other should they fall one way or another and smiled as he watched Gwen walk over with the ropes.

Dean sat down, followed by Argent, and the two of them glared at each other. Gwen knelt down behind them, wrapped their wrists with a length of rope before tying them to the chair itself around the chest. For each man, she adjusted the tightness, making sure they weren’t going to get out easily and removed any pocket knives or boot knives they might have before she moved in front of them.

“So, the rules are simple,” she started and gave each a smile. “You can’t cut your way out, since I’ve taken your knives, but the first one to get loose, wins.”

“What’s the catch?” Dean questioned because he knew her way too well.

“You have to do it in the dark.” 

Argent didn’t see the issue in that, “sounds easy enough.”

“Okay, then.” She clicked off the light, “I’ll see you when you boys get out.”

In the darkness she heard two loud crashes, which meant both had the same idea, break the chair, but that was where they had gone wrong. Her father didn’t buy cheap stuff, they were antique, sure, but he had the money to shell out for something that lasted. 

She could hear them wrestling around, and slowly headed towards the door, with a smile on her face.

It should take them a few hours once they figured out that they needed to stop fighting and start working together to get the knots out she had skillfully put in those ropes, so she was sure she could fit watching Derek play with Whiskey in for a while and then maybe pie before they joined her.

It really amazed her, as she closed the door behind her, that two of the smartest hunters she knew would let her do that to them.

Didn’t they know, you never let a Bancroft tie you up?


End file.
